Open Up Your Heart, Sakura
by SilverPandaBear
Summary: Waking up early one moring, Sakura is still mourning Sasuke's departure of the village 2 years ago. She seeks Naruto's advice and he makes her realize somthing she never thought of before... NaruSaku


**Hi! This is my first NaruSaku story! Yay I hope you like it. Reviews are welcome! :3**

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTED OWNERS. THIS STORY IS MADE JUST FOR FUN.**

-------------------------------------------

It was a cold, chilly morning in Konoha. The pink-haired girl lay sound asleep in her bed. The sunlight crept throughout her room until it finally reached her face. She opened her sparkling green eyes and looked around. "Was it all a dream?" she asked herself in a hopeful tone. But again, it wasn't a dream, it was reality. About two years ago, the love of her life left the village, and he didn't know it, but he left her broken hearted. She needed to talk to someone. Her best friend Ino was out of town on a mission, and her other friend Hinata had just started dating Kiba, so she couldn't relate to the pain she was feeling. Then, she knew who could talk to her. Quickly, she changed and headed out her front door.

-------

It was around 6:30 am. The 15-year-old boy was fast asleep. His blonde hair was messy, an empty ramen cup in one hand, his TV remote in the other, and dry drool stuck to the side of his face. Suddenly, he was startled by a knock on his door. Half-asleep, he walked up to his door and opened it slightly.

"Who's there?" he drowsily asked.

"It's me, Sakura," the voice replied. His eyes widened and he shut the door.

"I'll be out in a minute!" he yelled as he scanned the room. It looked like a tornado had just hit it, but he would worry about that later. He ran to his bathroom and washed his face, he tried to make himself look as good as possible.

-------

Sakura patiently waited outside for Naruto to come out. It was freezing cold, but she needed to talk to him. A few moments later, Naruto stumbled out of his door. She noticed that he was now wide awake and that he cleaned himself up a bit. _Did he do all this for me?_ She thought, but she quickly shook her head and went back to what she was going to ask him.

"Um…hey Sakura-chan, what's up?" he asked.

She sighed," Listen Naruto, do you have a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Umm, sure Sakura, come on in."

Sakura walked in and looked for a place to sit. She found his couch under the mess and sat down. Naruto never had company, especially a **girl**, so he was pretty nervous. "Uh…um…so Sakura, would you like something to drink, or maybe a warm cup of ramen?" he offered, trying to be polite.

"No thanks, but," she sighed,"Naruto, you know, I can't seem to get Sasuke-kun off my mind. Every time I try to forget him, my heart says no and I can't take it anymore." She felt tears welling up in her eyes. Naruto's heart sank. He hoped that Sasuke wouldn't get dragged into this conversation, but much to his luck, he did.

"Sakura, please don't cry! Um, you know, if you think about it, you're not the only one going through pain right now. Think of Ino, Kakashi Sensei, Hokage-sama? Don't you think they feel the same?"

Sakura sighed she wiped the tears from her eyes and continued to listen.

"I mean, who needs a guy like that anyway!? What gives him the right to leave the village, and treat you badly like if you were some pile of garbage! If I had a girl as special as you I would protect her! Not hurt her!" They both seemed to blush at what he said. They turned their heads away so that they would avoid eye contact. He continued.

"Just don't feel like no one cares about you."

Sakura looked up. Naruto helped her realize something.

"You're right Naruto, I've been holding on to Sasuke for too long. I need to let him go."

"Sakura, you might not have noticed, but Sasuke has been controlling you. He didn't break your heart, he just closed it."

Sakura looked down. She was trying to figure out what he meant.

"Just open up your heart Sakura, and let someone else in."

Sakura looked up in amazement. She stared into his big cerulean eyes and she felt the tears again, rolling down her cheeks. She smiled and laid her head on his shoulder, which made him blush.

_You're right Naruto, you made me realize what was happening, and for that I've got to thank you. My heart was closed, and I didn't let anyone in, because I was afraid of getting hurt again. But now I'm strong again, and I'm ready for whatever obstacle God throws in my path. I know that you'll be there to catch me if I fall, and I think I will open up my heart again. But this time, I'll let you in._

-------------------------------------------

**TA-DA! THAT'S THE END! I HOPE THAT YOU LIKED IT! I KNOW, THERE IS SOME CHEESY-NESS TO IT BUT WHATEVER, I LIKED IT AND I HAD FUN WRITING IT FOR ALL OF YOU TO READ! THANKS AGAIN! :3**


End file.
